


Expectations

by ishka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/pseuds/ishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 SouMako ficlets of varying degrees of idiocy and expectation flipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popnographic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/gifts).



> I had a few half-baked SouMako ideas I ultimately decided to make tiny fics for. They're just dumb and fun, one's sort of smut, the rest are G to T. 
> 
> I dedicate this mess to [popnographic](http://popnographic.tumblr.com), who puts up with my SouMako banshee screeching almost every day without a lick of complaint.

* * *

  **foresight**

 

He forgot the sugar, and he’s never going to live it down once it gets out.

Makoto smiles uneasily at the tray of cookies. “They’re fine?”

“ _Ugh,”_ Sousuke only groans.

“Okay maybe not.”

“ _How,”_ Sousuke groans again, burying his face onto folded arms.

He knows exactly _how._ He had to mediate some apocalyptic fight between Gou and Rin over the phone while he baked- something about their mother’s kitchen remodel- and right around when the sugar was supposed to go into the dough Rin started _sobbing_ and Gou started _wailing_ and over _what_?! Honestly, what was the big fucking deal?! And Sousuke forgot to add it.

Actually, Sousuke still isn’t really clear on what. They called screaming and they hung up screaming and maybe twenty percent of it was understandable. Typical Sunday.

“It’s fine, Sou,” Makoto soothes.

“He’s going to laugh.”

Sousuke can feel Makoto rolling his eyes. “Don’t tell him, then.”

“He always _knows_ somehow when I fuck up. ‘Oh there that dipshit goes again, too stupid for Makoto’,” he mocks.

“He’s literally never said anything like that.”

“He _thinks_ it.”

“He does _not_.”

And Sousuke would argue with that if he knew for _sure_ that Makoto and Haru’s communication was not _actually_ telepathic, but he doesn’t know for sure, and he’s no gambler.

Sousuke pulls his head up to rest his chin on his arms. “We don’t have time to make a new batch.”

“I warned you not to leave it until the last second,” Makoto sighs.

“Okay _mother_ , but Haru’s gonna be pissed. It’s the _one_ thing we were supposed to bring for the party.”

Makoto stands from the table and walks to the pantry. Sousuke hears him whine longingly and then he’s setting a tupperware container on the kitchen table. Full of cookies.

“I made extra while you were at work yesterday,” he sighs. “We’ll just take these.”

" _Y_ _ou_?” Sousuke balks.

Makoto pouts in offense. “I wanted some and I knew I wouldn’t get any with Kisumi whirlwind-ing around using the birthday excuse to eat everything in the room.”

“You bake now?!”

He puffs up like some sort of fucking bird, and Sousuke loves it. “I know how to follow a recipe, unlike you apparently.”

Sousuke glares. “You’re not getting _any_ anywhere now, regardless of who’s in the room or how badly you want it.”

“Oh?” Makoto challenges, and unpockets his phone. “Fine, suddenly I think Haru should probably know who the better baker is.”

“Don’t you dare.”

He only turns his phone around as the little digital envelops skitters away and off the screen.

 _dumbass,_ Sousuke gets a minute later on his own phone as Makoto walks away and down the hall to get ready for the party- _giggling_.

Sousuke has some sort of line forming in his head about showing someone some fucking sugar, but he only really has about twenty minutes for revenge before they need to leave and he’ll have to save it for another day. After all, Sousuke should probably show his boyfriend some gratitude for his unintentional foresight.

 

* * *

  **hall light**

 

“You’re gonna die,” Sousuke mutters as the helplessly stupid sidekick to this even stupider slasher film stumbles around the mansion he’s being hunted down in.

Sure enough he rounds a corner into a long-bladed kitchen knife, theatrical blood pack detonating everywhere despite there being no arteries in the gut that Sousuke can recall off the top of his head.

But hey, at least he finally has the house to himself to get caught up on all these new film releases. He has three of them, this is number two. Makoto bought them for him knowing he’d be away for the weekend at Haru’s, because he’s amazing. Even picked them out, though Makoto is terrible at choosing anything that can _actually_ scare Sousuke.

It’s late and he should space these out to last the weekend, but he’s into the idiocy of these plots and it’s been too long since he’s seen anything out of his favorite genre, scary or not.

The second movie ends without much fanfare much like the first, and unsatisfied, he pops in the third.

Twenty minutes in he’s noticeably sinking into the couch. _Makoto_ , and definitely _not_ _Sousuke_ , would be like… super scared of this one. Of the demons fucking with everyone. Currently dragging one of the smarter characters down a hallway by the foot and

“Holy _fuck-”_ he chokes. Ribbons. That’s what they’re suddenly chopped up to and it’s gross as shit.

Okay, so this one’s rough and maybe he’ll sleep with the hall light on and the door open and need to talk to Makoto on the phone before he falls asleep but it’s not really _scary_ , just graphic.

The protagonist finds the pile of bloody tissue that used to be their friend, and cautiously backs up. Quietly. The ominous string quartet soundtrack stops and the only sound is the lightest of taps on the hardwood of the floor as the character moves. Sousuke leans forwards over his knees and holds his breath.

Another friend in the house appears and breaks the tension, the protagonist turning to reveal that whatever-their-name was is dead. They quickly sprint to a bedroom and shut the door behind them. The protagonist turns to the friend-

Who is _the demon now good holy shit_ and a sharp scream cuts across the living room just as the protagonist screams, causing Sousuke to scream, and it’s a symphony of terror that would be funny to any onlooker. He whips around to Makoto who’s gone whiter than Sousuke has, and fumbles for the remote to turn the TV off with his other hand over his heart.

“What the _fuck_!”

“I’m sorry!” Makoto cries. “I thought you’d be sleeping so I was trying to be quiet and I turn the corner to- to _that!”_ He takes a few deep breaths and lets his shoulders slump when he calms down. “...I forgot my toothbrush.”

Sousuke groans. “ _Really_? Jesus Makoto you gave me a heart attack! Haru doesn’t keep extras?!”

Makoto blinks slowly and crosses the room to him, taking up the other side of the couch on the edge. “It’s not like we live far. And… wait…”

“ _No_ ,” Sousuke interrupts before he can finish the sentence.

“I got you a good one?!” he gushes.

Sousuke sighs. “ _No!_ You _screamed_ and startled me!”

“I got you a _good_ one,” Makoto declares with a grin. “Finally.”

“Get your damn toothbrush and get out of my house.”

Makoto laughs and stands, stopping to kiss the top of Sousuke’s head. “Love you. I’ll have my phone next to me…you know…  if you need to talk before you go to bed…”

“Makoto.”

“Want me to get the hall light on my way out?”

Sousuke turns the TV back on and falls back on the couch. “No.”

He bites his tongue when the hall lights up anyway.

 

* * *

  **exceptions**

 

Makoto isn’t really into handjobs. He can pull that off himself without any help, to borrow a joke from Rin.

But he can be persuaded to give in to one by day three of this particular camping trip that’s lasted too long with the twins that’ve been way too demanding of his attention and energy. They’re grimy by now and understandably Sousuke isn’t interested in going down on him. But he _is_ interested in having Makoto close his eyes and pretend he is while he presses along his back and strokes his cock with long lazy pulls just as the sun of the new day hits the front of their tent.

“Don’t you miss it?”

“Mmm.”

“Me too,” he murmurs, and sucks at Makoto’s earlobe. “I’m sure you miss watching me swallow-”

Ran shrieks from outside the tent for Makoto’s assistance concerning a bug and Makoto jumps about ten feet in the air despite the tent only being about five.

“Back to all that then,” Sousuke chuckles.

"No," Makoto groans, darting his hand down to hold Sousuke's wrist in place. "Finish."

Sousuke laughs and yanks his hand away and out of Makoto's boxers. "Are you kidding? No fucking way."

 _"Mako!"_ Ran shrieks again. " _Makoto it's disgusting!"_

It is not the romantic, sleepy sunrise setting it  _had_ been with bird-like screaming just outside, true. "Fine. Why did we agree to this?"

"We ditch them all the time, it's nice of you to be a good big brother, you know."

"Ouch," Makoto pouts. "Okay, okay."

Sousuke nuzzles his neck before sitting up. “I’d kiss you good morning but… gross.”

Makoto pouts as Sousuke leans over him and kisses his forehead as consolation, tilts his head in consideration, and dips to kiss along his jaw. “Hey, it’s for the twins. But damn are you in _trouble_ for agreeing to this after we get a shower.”

“God I hope so,” Makoto answers.

 

* * *

  **cute enough to eat**

 

Every oceanside getaway they’ve ever tried has nothing on the Bahamas, and no hotel they’ve been able to book has sat on the water quite like _this_. Makoto can see clear to the bottom made of pristine white sand from here, nearly endlessly into the horizon line. Liquefied crystal is the only way he’s been able to explain it to Haru, who has demanded explanation and as many photos as possible of him.

He’s hardly done anything on their first day but stare at the scenery, taking in blues and greens in hues he didn’t think was _possible_ , turning around catching on his own gasps at every new sight that’s greeted him.

One sight he’s getting really sick of, though, is Sousuke staring at his phone.

“Sousuke,” Makoto snaps.

“Look at this,” he mutters, eyes narrowing.

“I can’t if you don’t show me.”

He turns the phone around. It’s the cat in Haru’s kitchen sink. That’s it. “So what?”

“He’s going to eat the cat Makoto. He’s preparing her.”

“He’s not going to eat our cat. Haru practically _is_ a cat; it’s cannibalism. Put the phone down.”

Sousuke looks between the phone and him a few times and opts to start texting. “But _Kisumi-”_

Makoto bats it from his hand as he sighs exasperatedly and swings a leg over Sousuke’s hips from his spot on the bed. “ _Stop_.”

Sousuke melts and forgets under Makoto’s kisses, arches into his touches, and Makoto thinks he’s finally forgotten about their damn cat who he loves dearly don’t get him _wrong-_ but Sousuke’s worry is misplaced. Haru and Kisumi probably will not eat their cat and where did he even _get that idea-_

“Kisumi said she’s cute enough to eat when I dropped her off,” Sousuke breaks away with a gasp.

“My _god_ Sousuke it’s an _idiom_ ,” Makoto groans. “That cat is _fine_.”

“Oh.” Sousuke seems to focus in on Makoto then, perhaps not registering until now that he’s been desperately trying to feel Sousuke up, get him out of these clothes, start their vacation off on the right foot. He slides his hands around Makoto’s sides, travels down to push his fingertips past his waistband, and Makoto smiles. He bends down to take Sousuke lip between his teeth, then guides their tongues together until Sousuke rumbles low in his throat. Makoto rewards his focus with kisses to his neck and a roll of his hips and _now_ they’re getting somewhere.

“They’re not going to listen to a thing I said and feed her fucking _milk_ and it’s _bad_ for her.”

“‘Fuck’s sake,” Makoto curses under his breath. He throws his hands up in defeat before rolling off of Sousuke and glaring at the ceiling.

Sousuke sits up and palms around on the bed for his discarded phone when it chimes at the same moment. “Makoto!”

“ _What?!”_

There’s suddenly a phone screen in his face, the cat in some sort of lobster pot on the stove and Kisumi posing over her with a salt shaker.

“Oh come _on_ you know that’s not real.”

“They’re _distressing_ her.”

“ _You’re_ distressing _me_.”

Sousuke insists the phone towards him. “Tell him to stop. He won’t fucking listen to me. If she’s stressed out when we get her back she’s going to retributively piss on _everything_ don’t you know anything about cats?! They’re vengeful fucks!”

Makoto sits up and yanks the phone from his hand. “I can’t believe you would imply you know more about cats than me.” He types out his very best Authoritative Makoto Voice text so Haru knows it’s from him asking him to politely stop harassing Sousuke or he’ll stop sending him pictures of the water, and gets a _'k'_ in return.

“There,” he says, showing Sousuke who nods and sets the phone down on the nightstand. “Can we move on?”

“Mmm,” Sousuke hums, tugging Makoto by his belt loop towards him. He switches gears and pushes Makoto’s shirt up from the front, then trails a thumb down over his hip bone. “ _Definitely_.”

Makoto doesn’t hear the phone chime again as he’s too busy trying to get Sousuke’s zipper down with his teeth, but he’s stopped by Sousuke reaching down and pushing him away. “Wait wait wait,” Sousuke breathes all at once.

“If it’s the cat-”

“It’s the cat.”

Makoto takes the phone from him _again_ \- a text from Kisumi _can she have chocolate milk i forgot-_ and snaps a picture of Sousuke as he is; half naked and flushed. And sends it on over.

“What the _fuck_!” Sousuke squeaks.

“I’ve had _enough._  Kisumi can read between the lines.” He flings the phone clear across their hotel room and secretly hopes he broke it. “If you have something else to say about the cat, scream it into your pillow.”

Sousuke quirks an eyebrow, and Makoto smiles as if he didn’t just say that. He picks up where he left off, and Sousuke says and moans a _whole lot of things_ after that, but blissfully (and thankfully because it would be weird)- none of it about the cat.

 

* * *

  **okay, but**

 

If he squints, this part of the trail matches the map and definitely looks like an ‘S’, right after the part of the trail where, if he covered one eye, looked like the ‘C’ it was supposed to be as well. Trails are slightly arbitrary, Makoto reasons. It’s the general direction that counts. The map says they’re about to go a hard left-

And he’s greeted with a hard right.

“Makoto,” Sousuke says carefully. “This seems… not right.”

“I know how to read a map.”

“Yeah but, it says left.”

“I see that.”

“Then why does the trail turn right?”

He stares at it without an answer for a few beats. “I don’t know,” he finally confesses.

“Let me see.”

“No offense, but I specifically put myself in charge of directions for a reason.”

“Okay, but-”

“Sousuke, it’s fine, we’ll backtrack-”

“Makoto-”

“We’re not _lost_ just-”

“It’s upside down!” Sousuke blurts. “It’s upside down, see, the logo. At the bottom. Upside down.”

“It…” he starts, flipping the map, and watching the upside down fish of the park’s logo suddenly look much more alive. In his defense, he clearly isn’t great at reading roman letters. “Shit.”

Makoto hears a ruffling and looks up to see Sousuke digging his phone out of his backpack. “Oh, service. Nice.”

“What are you doing?” Makoto asks, suspicion creeping in.

Sousuke adorns a devilish grin. “ _Suddenly_ , I think Haru should probably know who the better navigator is.”

“Sousuke!”

Sousuke turns the phone out as the digital envelope skitters away, and Makoto gets his own phone out with a sigh, waiting for the inevitable.

_dumbass_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [@tumbloo](http://iskabee.tumblr.com)


End file.
